Cado of Aquila
by Legacy Now
Summary: King Clark of England summons his fellow countrymen from all over Europe to see if they could combat the crisis that is faced before the people of Europe. Beware! Others are in this for personal gain. What will happen? AU


_**Cado of Aquila**_

**Chapter One**

**Gelamen**

_**

* * *

**_~*~

* * *

1499 was a grand year for the people of Europe. Wealth was easily acquired for the civilians with the boom of manufactured resources and healthy economy. The trade between countries were abundant, which bore fruit to friendly relations with other kingdoms. This caused a decrease of taxes from the people, which were favored wholeheartedly. Heads of states from all over the continent were in sheer joy of the economic success. National relations were filled with much rejoicing and joyfulness. It seemed like the wonderful success would last forever, but time on the other hand wanted to tell a different story.

When the year 1519 came, a sudden plague struck the people. It lead the population on a slope of decrease, a heavy death total swallowing the citizens. Workers were few, which lead to a decline in goods and decrease in the worth of currency. Farmers could no longer harvest crops or sell their livestock, therefore food shortages were on the rise.

Looking at the horrid situation, the noble King of England, King Clark, arranged for a meeting with all of the Kings, Queens, and the leaders of other countries to come to England and see if they could come up with a plan to wart this ordeal. Most of them agreed, and hasten to England to meet with the English King. Some thought that if marriages were arranged between countries, it would help the survival of both countries, which could help restore the tranquility of the people. Arranged engagements were made, making the citizens hopeful for change, though the thoughts between the fiancees were unsure.

The survival of the people of Europe depended on this change. The only question was, will it work?

* * *

**Hampton Court, England. March 15, 1521. **

"Leonor of Castile, Princess of Spain!"

The grand doors to the throne room opened and a woman in a Spanish styled dress entered the room. Her long brown hair was down her back, a tad messy from the long journey from her homeland, but a look of glee was across her face. She could recognize some of the faces amongst the people in the court which she had not seen in a long while.

Looking at the high lord who was sitting on the throne, she walked up to the King and knelt before him.

"My liege," said Leonor in her Spanish accent, head glancing at the floor. "I am honored to be here..."

The King got up and placed his hands on her shoulders, raising her up to met each others' gaze.

"Eleanor, beloved cousin, you are welcomed here anytime," said Clark, smiling. "After the illness took your mother, my dear aunt, I would do anything to ease your pain."

_Eleanor_. The name that she always despised, ever since she was little. Leonor's mother was a Princess of England before she married her father, that meant England would recognize her and any child that she had, which meant if they ever visited England, they would have to change their names to the language equivalent of their original name. Her mother changed her name to the Spanish equivalent when she married Leonor's father. Leonor thought that "Eleanor" took away the Spanish identity that she valued so strongly. It stained her Spanish pride, but she had to do it for the sake of Spain's relation with England. She also endured it for her late mother. It was one of the things that kept her alive in Leonor's memory.

"Thank you, your highness," said Leonor, bowing her head.

"You should speak with the Duchess of Kent," said the King. "She has missed you very much, ever since you left from your last visit."

Walking over to a blond woman in a grand dress, the Spanish princess smiled and took the Duchess's hands into her own.

"Cousin Kara, it warms my heart to see you again," said the princess with glee.

"Your feelings are returned, Eleanor," smiled the high lady. "I share your pain for the loss of your mother, the Queen of Spain."

"Thank you..." replied Leonor. "This illness has taken many dear people away from us. It saddens my heart dearly, but I am glad that we are gathered here to challenge this crisis."

"I agree with your opinion," said Kara. "I just hope that we can survive through this hell..."

"We will, cousin," grinned Leonor. "We will! Oh, on another note, where is your husband, Michael? Is he here with you?"

"I'm afraid not," said Kara. "He's at Hatfield visiting his ill sister, God help her..."

Muttering in Latin, Leonor moved her hand to make a cross, praying for the life of the ill woman.

"God bless her soul... Other than that, how is married life? You were just married about a year ago," wondered Leonor.

"It's... alright," began Kara. "Clark was the one who arranged it, and he's the king so I could not say no."

"Ah..." whispered Leonor. "I hope things will turn out better for you both."

"Oh, it's fine!" said Kara, trying to look cheerful. "We are good friends, but we disagree so often... but we're fine."

"More lords are coming, right?" asked Leonor, glancing around the grand hall.

"Oh, yes!" gleamed Kara. "Speaking of married life, I heard that your father arranged a marriage for you to Wallace, the Prince of Scots."

"Yes... that is true," whispered Leonor. "I just hope that everything will turn out for the best..."

"He has not arrived yet, he still might be at sea," said Kara, looking around the hall. "What if he's not what you thought he turn out to be?"

To see what the Prince of Scots appearance was like was mind grinding for Leonor, and she was aware of the disappointments of arranged marriages, but she agreed with her father to the marriage for the good of Spain and the people.

"I have to marry him..." said Leonor. "If I don't, then what will become of the people? I have to do it for the love of my country."

The bell rang, beckoning people to come into the dinning hall. The smell of food was already in the air for people to sniff at, increasing appetites and hunger.

"Come," said Kara. "We must have you cleaned before you eat."

Walking from their standing position, Leonor walked with Kara to the corridor, a troubled look on her face. A single thought channeled through her mind as they walked to their rooms.

_Am I doing the right thing? _

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hello, who's ever reading this from computer land! hehe! **I give credit to Agent0Gecko for being the co-author of this story.** Check out her fics. They are amazing. :D

So, as you can see this is an AU, set somewhere in the mid-1500's/Renaissance period. And... I'm so sorry! No J'onn in this story. And no powers for our characters (duh!). Me and Gecko are trying to get characters from "Justice League Unlimited" into the story, so hold on to your horses!

Also, we are using Latin words in some spaces, and other words from different languages if possible, so have fun! :D Try to figure out which words are from a different language, translate it, and we might give you a special recognition. :)

My OC, Eleanor Salazar, from "Unwritten Pages" is making an appearance. Hope any fans of "Unwritten Pages" will like that. :)

Anyways, wish us luck! R&R. Peace!


End file.
